deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader vs Neo
darth_vader_vs_neo_by_gameboyadv-d9qmnm0.jpg|GBA VaderVSNeo.jpg|ShadowKaras Darth Vader vs Neo is a What If? Death Battle. Description Star Wars vs The Matrix! Which black colored polar opposite is the true Chosen One? Interlude Romn: Sometimes when your the Chosen One, it also means sacrificing yourself for others. Zombie: Like Neo, the heroic Chosen One who saved the planet. Romn: And Darth Vader, the hero gone from hero to villain to hero. Zombie: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win, in a DEATH BATTLE! Darth Vader (Note: I'd like to take a moment to thank Pikells for giving me a Darth Vader page giving me a lot of things about Vader I didn't even know. Thanks, Pik!) . Romn: Darth Vader! Darth Vader's true form was Anakin Skywalker, but the poor guy turned to the dark side by Chancelor Palpatine AKA Darth Sidious. Zombie: And dang, did Palpatine do a very great job turning Vader! He turned Vader into an expert TIE Pilot, stronger with the force, able to force choke someone through a hologram, Predict someone's next move, and much much more! Romn: Vader even survived stabbing himself with his lightsaber, just trying to kill a clone of Maul behind him! That guy has some serious powers, especially comic version. Movie version of Vader, poop. He's still powerful, but Comic Vader is so much better! Zombie: Vader is even faster than light itself, almost looks like he can teleport! Also deflecting shots from Han Solo is a simple task for this villain, he easily dodged blows from it with ease! Not to mention his survival from an explosion with his mask on, and that was not even in the Comics! It was in Star Wars Rebels! Romn: This guys got some serious moves, I am already liking the sound of him! Let's see, he can also throw his lightsaber and it comes back at him, can almost do anything with he force, like Force Kill, Force Choke, Force Push, Force Heal, and much more! Zombie: One thing we haven't explained is that he has a son named Luke. Luke was the hero of the galaxy after his father sacrificed himself, killing Palpatine, and watching Luke leave the Death Star before being exploded. Poor guy. Romn: But this guy isn't all you think of. He was much slower than Anakin, lightning is very powerful on Vader, almost like Superman with Kryptonite. Not to mention having children issues when failing something. And the only Sith Lord to not have Lightning. Zombie: Oh well screw Vader now! He has weaknesses, now he sucks to me! Frick you, Vader! Romn: Yes! For once I am not the one who talks jokes! Zombie: What are you talking about? I am not joking I'm serious. Romn: Another Joke! What a guy! Zombie: You know what forget it.... Vader: Luke.... I am your father..... Neo Romn: Mr. Anderson.... Welcome to DEATH BATTLE! Neo: Erm, aren't you supposed to be talking about me? Romn: Your hired! Fans, Neo is now going to be like what me and Zombie do! Commentate on fighters! Neo: Sure... Romn: Ok. Anyways, Neo became Neo after Morpheous talked to him on a computer. Neo didn't know what was going on until he met up with Trinity, his future girlfriend. He was sent to Morpheous immanently, being told he was the Chosen One and he was being watched. Zombie: Neo was awakened, being in the real world and not the Matrix. The Matrix was really just a program real humans though was real, when the real world really was a crazy place with killing robots everywhere. '' Neo: 'And I was programmed with several things, like Martial Arts, Kung Fu, and much more sweet powers. This made me what I am now. Strong, and could beat everyone.' Romn: '''We'll see about that when you face Vader, Neo!' Neo: Whatever... Zombie: Neo ended up defeating his rival Agent Smith after several fights, even taking on an army of Smith's with only his fists! Neo is such a badpoop! Neo: I'll just ignore that..... Zombie: Yeah, Neo defeated Smith by Smith sticking his hand into Neo, trying to consume Neo, but it didn't work, killing all the Smith's and Neo sacrificing himself, for everyone. Trinity had died as well in this war, being stabbed by sharp wires. Well, at least Neo went down with his true love. '' Neo: 'I'm still here you know... I didn't die....' Zombie: '''Oh, never thought of that! Boy am I stupid!' Neo: You seriously just figured that out.... Zombie: I am kidding. You think I'm stupider than Romn. LOOK WHAT HE'S DOING RIGHT NOW! (*They look at Romn, who is playing with Stuffed Animals and picking his nose*) Neo: ... Neo: Whoa.... Intermission Zombie: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Neo and Romn: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle A mysterious figure walked through the lands, holding his pistol in front of him, ready for Agent Smith to attack. Suddenly, he was lifted into the air. He was forced to drop his weapon, and he looked to see what was going on. Darth Vader. Darth Vader started to lift Neo, the figure, into the air and choke him. Neo sneakily grabbed his pistol, pushing against the force. He grabbed a hold of it, pulled the trigger at Vader. It hit Vader's chest, stopping Vader's force-choke. Neo started to walk off, but Vader picked himself up like nothing had just shot him. Vader: Don't underestimate the power of the Dark Side... FIGHT! ' (Queue: Ryu's Theme, 0:00-1:28) Neo instantly started taking shots from his pistol, but the Sith Lord easily deflected the blows, sending them back at Neo. Neo was hit by some of the bullets, knocking himself backwards from the impact. The Sith started to force-choke Neo once more, but Neo broke free of the grasp and flung himself at Vader. Neo landed some of his most devastating punches on Vader, the Sith moaning on every hit. After one last punch, Neo blasted Vader into the air, which gave Neo a chance to grab Vader. He then flew to his right, slamming into trees and boulders with Vader in front. This gave Vader several bruises and scars as the Sith unleashed his lightsaber, swung it at Neo, hitting Neo across the eyes. Neo: '''''NOT AGAIN! Neo was blinded, but he could still see things through it. Neo banged Vader with his elbow, knocking the Sith and slamming into the ground. Neo unleashed his pistol once more and started shooting, but the Sith easily dodged them, following up with a throw from his lightsaber. The lightsaber stabbed across Neo, revealing a massive scar across Neo's chest. (Queue: Silence....) Neo dropped to the floor, pretending dead. But little did he know the Sith Lord could still sense the life inside Neo.... Vader force-pushed Neo, slamming him into a boulder, forcing Neo to grab his head in pain. Vader knew it. The Sith ran behind Neo, faster than the speed of light. Vader stabbed Neo in the shoulder, making the hero scream in pain. Vader then force-pushed Neo as hard as he could, slamming Neo through several rocks and trees. But this fight was far from over. (Queue: Akuma's Theme, 0:00-0:54) The beat of the music represented each of the fighters exchanging maddening blows, until 0:14. Vader swung deadly swings of his lightsaber at Neo, the lightsaber missing Neo every blow. Neo was easily dodging the blows. Before long, Neo landed a punch-uppercut on Vader, sending the Sith into the air. Neo followed up with a kick, knocking Vader into a tree. Vader looked up to see Neo charging a punch. Vader: I don't think so. Vader chucks his lightsaber at Neo, but Neo easily side steps the blow and lands a deadly punch into Vader's ribs. The force completely cracked some of the Rib's bones, causing Vader to scream in pain. Neo quickly kicked Vader while he wasn't paying attention, blasting him into the air. Vader knew what was happening. So the Sith Lord quickly used the force to completely stop Neo in his tracks, making the Chosen One to fly into the air. Vader's force choke grew stronger as Vader realized how bad he wanted the agent to die. Vader ripped out his lightsaber, and with one last stroke, Neo fell into 2 pieces. K.O - Vader returned to Palpatine and knelt before his master - Apparently, Neo was not the Chosen One. Results Romn: You know, this was a 2 sided battle. If the Matrix was included in this battle, Neo would have definetly won. But the Matrix was discluded, meaning that Vader would destroy Neo. ''' Zombie: ''Vader has nearly every feat against Neo. Vader has the speed advantage, able to dodge laser blasts from rebels. Vader's force abilities also gave Neo something not to expect, and would wipe Neo out in seconds.Vader was merely playing with Neo. Not only that, but Vader also had the experience, durability, and strength advantage. Vader was able to destroy 1,000 battle ships with his own mind, something Neo could never outmatch. Vader also survived tank sized explosions, once again, something Neo couldn't do. Neo also has only trained for about a month or so, while Vader has been a jedi-sith almost his whole life. '' Romn: '''Looks like Neo, wasn't the Chosen One. Zombie: The Winner, is Darth Vader.Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016